Apprendre à avancer
by Midorima-Takumi
Summary: Daichi Sawamura craint de revenir chez lui, d'affronter le passé. Il ne s'en croit pas capable. Mais sa rencontre avec deux adorables enfants et leur père va tout chambouler.


**Hello, hello ! Je viens de reprendre Haikyuu et j'avais juste envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose alors voilà !**

* * *

**#1 - Rencontre**

Au fond, je ne sais pas exactement à quoi je m'attendais en revenant ici. Rien n'a changé, tout est resté tel que l'ai laissé. J'aspire une bouffée de nicotine tout en fixant l'horizon. Une petite voix dans ma tête, si semblable à celle de mon ancien meilleur ami, me souffle que je ne devrais pas fumer mais c'est impossible. La cigarette est mon échappatoire. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire en le voyant couvert de nuage. La pluie ne devrait pas tarder. Je baisse mon regard sur l'océan infini face à moi et me laisse tomber sur le sable. La mer est agitée. Pourtant, quelques courageux s'amusent à dompter le vagues. Le vent est fort, insistant, comme s'il voulait m'inciter à rentrer chez moi. Mais je refuse de lui obéir. Je suis bien ici.

Au loin, je remarque deux adorables bambins. L'un a les cheveux roux ébouriffés, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres ; l'autre les cheveux noirs lisses, une sourire plus discret que le premier. Ils courent, jouent, rient quand l'un d'eux tombe à cause d'une bourrasque trop puissante. Rien ne semble pouvoir gâcher leur joie si bien que je les envie. Je me revoie à leur place, quelques années plus tôt, en compagnie d'un petit garçon trouillard. Cette pensée à le don de me fendre le coeur. Tout a beau rester comme avant, en vérité, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Parce qu'il n'est plus à mes côtés.

Je jette mon mégot de cigarette dans le sable fin et m'apprête à m'en aller quand je remarque deux paires d'yeux peser sur moi. Les deux garçonnets. Le noiraud me dévisage, le regard mauvais et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors que le roux plaque ses mains sur son visage en signe de choc. Je me demande s'il sont frères. Leurs cheveux et leurs yeux ne sont en rien identiques, l'un les ayant bleus, l'autre marrons, mais certains de leurs traits se ressemblent malgré tout. Je dirais qu'à vue d'oeil, ils ont entre cinq et six ans. Je fronce les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'y a aucun adulte dans les environs, les surfeurs étant tous des adolescents. Qui serait assez irresponsable pour laisser ces deux garnement tout seul ? Je mords furieusement ma lèvre de colère. Jamais au grand jamais on ne doit laisser des enfants sans surveillance ! Surtout au bord de la mer ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver ! La voix agacé du noiraud met fin à mes pensées.

-Notre papa il dit qu'il faut être res-pec-tueux avec la mer, sinon elle va nous manger tout cru ! Donc il faut pas laisser les battons qui sentent pas bon sur le sable, parce que la mer elle va pas être contente après !

L'autre garçon acquiesce vivement. Je m'étonne un instant du flot de parole cohérent du petit. Je ne crois pas qu'à cinq ans je parlais autant et aussi distinctement. Comprenant qu'aucun des deux garçons ne compte bouger tant que je n'aurais pas accéder à leur requête, je ramasse mon mégot consumé avec un sourire rassurant pour les petits. Cela à l'air de les satisfaire car ils hochent la tête, heureux. Ils sont adorables. Au moins m'auront-ils fait oublier l'espace d'un instant le fait que j'appréhende mon retour à la maison.

Plus loin, je remarque une silhouette qui accoure dans notre direction. C'est un jeune homme, sûrement de mon âge. Ses cheveux gris volent avec le vent et une bonne partie de son visage est emmitouflée dans une écharpe. Il a l'air assez énervé.

-Bon sang Tobio, Shôyo, je vous avais dit de rester à portée de vue !

-Mais le monsieur…

Semblant me remarquer pour la première fois, l'homme dirige son regard vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il se confond en excuse. Je hausse les épaules tout en me retenant de lui dire qu'il devrait surveiller plus ses enfants. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui faire la remarque. Il récupère les deux garçons dans ces bras qui se collent à lui, un peu épuisés. Ils s'éloignent de moi, sans un mot et à nouveau, mes souvenirs se superposent à ce tableau. Je porte une main à mon coeur, bien trop douloureux.

* * *

-Daichi !

Le hurlement joyeux de ma mère me tire un sourire et je la réceptionne difficilement dans mes bras. Son parfum, un mélange de poire et de cerise, m'apaise aussitôt que ses effluves parviennent jusqu'à moi. En sentant son corps contre le mien, je me rends compte à quel point sa présence m'avait manqué. Elle s'écarte de moi et me dévisage tendrement, comme à chaque fois que je reviens à la maison après l'un de mes voyages. Sa main explore mon visage bronzé avant de secouer mes cheveux noirs dans un rire empli de bonheur. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me joindre à son euphorie mais je ne m'en sens pas capable. Alors à la place, je me contente d'un unique sourire.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'attendais ton retour mon chéri ! Nous n'avons même pas pu fêter tes vingt-deux ans cette année… Et le Brésil c'était bien ? Les joueurs de volley sont bons là-bas ? La nourriture était à ton goût ?

-Calme-toi chérie, tu vas le faire repartir avec toutes tes questions.

L'arrivée de mon père dans le hall d'entrée m'envoie une décharge de chaleur incontrôlable. Sans attendre, je me précipite sur lui et lui offre une accolade comme nous avions l'habitude de nous en faire autrefois. Ses lunettes sont comme toujours de travers et une barbe de trois jours lui barre le menton. Pourtant, comme à son habitude, il est impeccablement habillé. Oui, certaines choses ne changent pas. Je leur raconte alors mon voyage, des étoiles dans les yeux. Les paysages incroyables du pays, les joueurs que j'ai rencontré, les personnes avec qui j'ai discuté, les histoires que l'on m'a raconté. Je n'épargne aucun détail. Mes parents me sourient tendrement en écoutant mon récit, bien qu'une pointe de tristesse imprégnée leurs yeux.

-Si seulement Asahi avait pu être avec moi, je suis certain qu'il aurait adoré !

Je me coupe dans mon élan, me rendant compte de mes paroles. Aussitôt je me lève, conscient de ce que je viens de dire et me précipite dans ma chambre, comme un lâche. Je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter la pitié de mes parents, ni même leurs paroles réconfortantes. Ce voyage avait pour but de l'oublier, mais inlassablement, il revient me hanter. Je m'affale dans mon lit, collé à l'un des murs de ma chambre et observe ce dernier, décoré de photos en tout genre bien que la plupart nous représentant, lui, moi et nos amis. Son apparence bien trop adulte pour son âge, son air peureux, son visage concentré quand il joue... Mes doigts frôlent les photos.

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir, Daichi, m'informe mon père dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je suis incapable d'aller le voir, papa…

-Je sais fiston.

Mon père me prends dans ses bras et d'un coup, je fonds en larmes. Comme à chaque retour.


End file.
